


Drunk Boys in a Cab

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "drunk!Jared giving Jensen a sloppy blowjob in a taxi".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Boys in a Cab

"No, Jay, c'mon." Jensen, none too sober himself, tried to push Jared's grabby hands away from his crotch. "Wait until we aren't in the fucking cab, okay?"

"Please," Jared mumbled. He toppled over and landed face-first in Jensen's lap. Jensen blinked and thought at first that Jared had passed out, was relieved that he wouldn't be fighting Jay off for the whole ride home, and then suddenly Jensen's jeans didn't feel nearly tight enough to be done up. 

"What?" God. Jensen was not sober enough for this. "Jay, _stop_."

Jared's face turned up and his eyes glinted at Jensen through those stupid floppy bangs. "Have to taste you, Jen. Spunk chaser." And then Jensen's dick was out of his boxers and Jared's mouth was wrapped around it and holy fucking _shit_. He was even better at this drunk, or maybe Jensen just wasn't as repressed, but Jensen couldn't remember the last time he had felt this fucking _good_.

Jared's head bobbed slowly as his tongue slurped over Jensen's dick, which quickly filled and lengthened in Jared's mouth. Jared was trying to talk as he sucked, and Jensen couldn't understand a word and didn't care at all. His hands tangled in Jared's hair and his hips began to move in small aborted thrusts. He looked down as his dick slid in and out of Jared's mouth, could see the streetlights they passed reflected in the saliva and precome covering his dick, strings of it connecting his dick to Jared's lips when Jared lifted his mouth free to swallow and work his jaw.

That's all it took, drunk as he was, and when Jared's lips wrapped around him again Jensen came, fighting not to thrust up into that wet warmth and shoving his fist into his mouth to stifle his shout. Jared choked but swallowed, lapping gently at Jensen's cock as he came down from that stupidly awesome climax. Then it was Jensen's turn to choke.

"If you got jizz on the seats, it's an extra hundred bucks."


End file.
